Die Trying
by Ohsupernaturall
Summary: My body and my blood, they both arise from you
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction (I think it will be a two-shot, maybe a three) requested by MaryLeboneFirst, who has been a great support system to me, thank you for reviewing my fanfiction, and I do hope you enjoy this one too. So this story is set right after Tori goes platinum.**

"Ugh" Jade groaned, as she slammed her hand over the blaring alarm clock; she had broken so many of them that she lost count. She dragged herself out of the bed, stumbling to the bathroom, and staring at her reflection; her eyes were still weary; slightly puffy, as well as her face, she hated the fact that her face always looked chubby. She let out a sigh as she remembered how Beck would assure her that he thought she didn't have a fat face, and that he absolutely adored her kissable cheeks.

Shaking her head, Jade opened the faucet, allowing the cold water to run between her fingers before splashing her face with it; also wetting her t-shirt and bathroom floor. She couldn't think about Beck, they were over, but the way he looked at her the night before, that little smile; just maybe. "No" Jade scolded herself, they were over, he tried to kiss Tori, figures; he would go for perfect Vega.

It was still baffling that cheekbones turned him down; they would have been on top of the social pyramid, the most popular girl in Hollywood Arts with the most popular boy. Perhaps that's the reason Jade had given Vega her place in the music awards because as much as she would have hated to admit it, that was pretty cool of her, and it actually hurt to see him just leaning in; it wouldn't have been easier watching them lock lips.

But she had to move on, Beck obviously had, and why wouldn't he? He has every right to date anyone he wanted. But she would be damned if he replaced her with some girly giggly chick. At least he owed her that.

Going downstairs, she found the house empty; her deadbeat father must have driven her little brother to his school on his way to the office, and his Barbie doll wife was probably shoving botox in her face for the twelfth time.

Quickly she prepped her morning coffee, which she was forced to make every day since she and Beck broke up, downing it in a couple of gulps; and allowing it to burn her throat, because she just needed that damned caffeine jolt. Well enough, it worked in a couple of minutes and she was in a slightly better mood, even enjoying a little oatmeal cookie before heading upstairs to get ready.

That particular day she would look her best. Beck Oliver would know what he was missing, and what he could never touch again; serves him right trying to play smooshie face with Vega. It took her fifteen minutes, but she decided on pantyhose and a black mini skirt, topping the off with a lace crop top; allowing those days she spent working out show in her tight abs, then casually throwing on a maroon chiffon coat and high-heeled black boots. After retouching her curls and putting on some makeup, she was set to go (A/N: This was actually an outfit Liz wore in her new show Sex and Drugs and Rock and Roll, she looks amazing in it)

She walked to school, because she preferred driving in the dark, and glaring at any man who dared look at her flirtatiously, because this was to annoy Beck only.

In dire need for more coffee, she decided to get one from festus's truck, but as she arrived to the school in fast paces, she heard a blazing horn, turning around, Jade felt her heart drop at the sight in front of her.

Beck had stepped out of his car, mindlessly walking across the parking lot, as he texted on his phone, not even noticing the car that was about to crush him. Luckily, Jade was only a couple steps away from him, and running on pure adrenaline, she threw herself on her ex-boyfriend, pushing him out of the way. He toppled to the asphalt, on his back with a surprised groan.

The truck had hit Jade's midriff however, and she was thrown like a rag doll over it, before rolling down on the other side.

"JADE" Beck screamed running to her side, flipping her over; which was a stupid move because she must have been kept still, but he couldn't help himself.

"No no no no" he called frantically, pushing her hair away from her face, but not before feeling nauseous because he realized that the sticky liquid the was on his hand was blood dripping from her forehead, matting her hair in to it "Jade, babe, wake up"

"I am sorry, I am sorry" he heard someone call, probably the one who hit her, but he didn't have the energy or the heart to look away from Jade, he couldn't even blink.

"Call an ambulance" he managed to find his cracking voice.

"Oh! My chizz" Andre's voice called from behind him, followed by Cat and Robbie's gasp, even Rex made an inaudible noise.

"Step away" Lane yelled "give her some room"

But Beck didn't listen, and neither did Cat, who only kneeled next to Jade, crying silently, as she whispered "Jadey". Beck on the other hand had grown silent, the lump in his throat getting worse by the minute, and so was the stinging in his eyes from holding back tears. He was too worried that if he spoke, he would breakdown and he wouldn't be able to stop.

Instead, he removed his flannel and patted Jade's head with it, to stop the bleeding.

After what felt like forever, the ambulance sirens could be heard, the paramedics stepped out and had to literally pry Beck off Jade, loading her on a gurney, he soon followed; trying to jump in the ambulance, but he was stopped.

"I am sorry you aren't allowed in with her"

Beck opened his mouth to respond, but the lump prevented any words to come out, he stared unblinking at the man, with eyes that had welled up with so much tears, it was a surprise that he could hold them back.

"Please" he whispered, allowing a couple tears to roll down his cheek.

"Sorry kid" the man said sympathetically, before he jumped in and they drove away.

Feeling as though his knees were about to buckle and give in, Beck pushed himself to jump in his car, to drive after her.

Going over the speed limit, he arrived to the hospital in a shockingly short time, allowing the tears to fall freely down his face, as he gripped on the steering wheel; so strongly; that his knuckles turned white.

"Please by okay, please, just please be okay" he whispered, running to the reception desk.

"Where is Jade West?" he asked anxiously.

The woman behind the desk pushed some keys on her outdated computer, then said "Miss West is being prepped for surgery"

"WHAT? SURGERY! WHY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?"

She shrugged "I am afraid I can't share that information. Dr. Morris is attending to her however and she is very competent, you won't have to worry"

"Where is she?"

"Second floor, third corridor to your right"

Beck ran up to the surgery room, he tried to get in but wasn't allowed.

"Just please let me know if she is okay" he begged a nurse.

"I am sorry sir; you can ask Dr. Morris when she comes out"

"Tell me something" he screamed frustrated, pulling on his hair.

"I am going to have to ask you to calm down sir, and that information is restricted to family members"

"I AM HER FAMILY, she has nothing" as Beck said this, it dawned on him, she only had him and he let her down "Listen her mother has been on a business trip for so long that Jade probably forgot what she looked like, and her father will probably drop by a check and leave. I am all she has, please, just tell me anything."

The nurses' eyes softened, and she sighed "All I can tell you is that she was admitted to surgery for broken ribs, a punctured lung, a traumatic brain injury, and a ruptured spleen. But I don't have any updated news from the surgery."

Beck felt lightheaded, and he stumbled slightly, feeling the room spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's eyes flew open; where he was met with a blur of white, squinting his eyes; he was able to make out fluorescent fixtures that were becoming clearer by the second. His nose was invaded by the sweetened smell of medicine and intoxicating rubbing alcohol. A constant annoying beep averted his attention to a heart rate monitor connected to his finger, right next to it was an IV filled with crimson blood being injected in the long green vein of his right arm.

He jumped up so suddenly feeling his stomach lurch, and he felt nauseated, before a kind hand pushed him back.

"What happened?" he asked crookedly.

"Your blood pressure was 70/40"

"Is that good or bad?" he frowned.

"Its life- threatening bad" the doctor informed, pointing to the bag of blood "But we have managed to find a blood type same as yours"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well luckily we managed to get it to 90/60, which is still unsettling, but it is also a great improvement." He scanned a paper pad, asking Beck "What is your normal blood pressure?"

"Uuuhh, I don't know"

"Do you take any medications?"

"No"

"Have you been eating?"

"I had a stack of pancakes this morning" Beck recalled, "I was going to get a burrito, when J-"

"Go on" the doctor pushed.

"Jade, I need to get to Jade, how is she doing?" he asked frantically.

"Mr. Oliver, you aren't allowed to move from this chair, before getting a full diagnosis, do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?"

Beck sighed "A nurse was telling me about Jade's condition, can I go now?"

"Jade is?" the doctor asked ignoring him.

"My girl- umm, ex-girlfriend"

"I see, the doctor nodded, well judging by your tests, it seems your blood pressure dropped due to anxiety, and you should be fine."

"Great" Beck said through clenched teeth "Can I go now?"

"No, you aren't in a fitting condition to walk"

"I have to get to Jade"

Reluctantly, the doctor agreed to let Beck go, as long he was pushed by a nurse on a wheelchair, after the bag of blood was finished, and it helped with persuasion that his blood pressure had spiked up to 90/60.

Jade was in the **Post Anesthesia Care Unit** **at that moment, as he was wheeled closer to where she was, he could see that the gang was waiting outside. They all gasped upon seeing Beck.**

 **"** **Beck, are you okay?" Tori asked worried.**

 **He nodded; eager to go into the PACU.**

 **But before he could, a nurse came out of the room, looking around "Is anyone here called Beck?" she asked.**

 **"** **Me" Beck answered, raising his hand slightly "Why?"**

 **"** **Well as the anesthesia worn off, Jade has said nothing except your name"**

 **The fluffy haired boy gave a shaky laugh, feeling a wave of glee overpowering him, not only was Jade waking up, but she was also thinking/dreaming of him, perhaps there was hope for them yet.**

 **He entered the room, spotting Jade in the blue surgical attire.**

 **"** **I will leave you with her but only for a minute" the nurse said.**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **She left, and Beck leaned closer to the bed she was on. Fuck, he had forgotten how gorgeous she was, even if he did see her every day, but he hadn't seen her in such a peaceful state since the breakup.**

 **Her black hair was peeking from a surgical cap; slightly tousled. Beck inched closer, pushing away a strand that had fallen over her delicate porcelain face, his finger brushing her ample cheek before planting a soft kiss on her plump upper lip, before moving to her slightly smaller lower ones.**

 **Chuckling, he remembered that she always complained about her chubby cheeks and imperfect lips, he would assure her every day that he wouldn't change a thing. But since Tori came to school, he could feel Jade take blow after blow to her confidence, till her security reached a minimum; he just never wanted to believe it, but Tori did take everything; through no fault of hers of course, and now he was allowing her to take him too.**

 **"** **I am sorry" he whispered guiltily.**

 **Jade stirred slightly, opening her beautiful blue eyes "Beck" she whispered.**

 **This could be the last part, but it isn't, we will get some sort of closure, but I don't want to mess with the natural occurrence of the show, so I will try and lead it up so that Tori saves Beck and Jade makes sense. Thank you for reading, and I hope I didn't disappoint.**


	3. Chapter 3

The beeping in Jade's room was unnerving, the entire gang had decided of giving them a bit of privacy; so Beck was still on his wheelchair next to his ex's bed, stroking her face. Before leaning and lightly touching her shoulder with his lips, followed by her right arm, left hand, labret, lip corner, nose tip… until he had marked every inch of her with a kiss.

He was dying for her to wake up, because she had fallen asleep again, the doctor said that she would keep falling in and out of sleep for most of the day; it was a side effect of the anesthesia. So he just waited.

Cat came in, followed by the rest of their friends, they were carrying items from the giftshop "Look what we got" she cheered, waving a blue helium balloon, shaped like a bunny because Jade loved those. Tori, with a small sympathetic smile, followed holding a bouquet of white, yellow and purple iris flowers (A/N: Iris flowers mean your friendship is important to me). While Andre got her a large mug for coffee that had a funny inscription saying "I don't like morning people, or morning, or people". Also, Robbie entered with Rex in one hand, and a pair of black socks for warmth in the other. Surprisingly, Sinjin was there too, well not too surprising, because he was obsessed with Jade, but he had been avoiding her since she ran him over with the car, it wasn't as severe as her accident, but it left him shaking away from the shrewd girl.

"Um, Jade's father came; he paid the hospital bills, but said he had to head to work" Robbie said quietly.

Beck smirked sadly, figures, well he had to talk to the jerk to get him call the hospital and inform them he would be sleeping over with Jade.

"I got to go make a call"

As he walked out of the room, two figures ran over to him, involving him in a tight loving hug.

"Mum… Dad" he asked confused, pulling away.

His mother had tears running down her face "Honey, the school called us and said you left for the hospital, that you almost got hit by a car, are you okay?" she gushed, pulling his face between her hand and checking it to make sure her baby is fine.

"I am fine mom" he responded tiredly "Almost got hit by a car, but Jade pushed me out of the way"

"She did!"

"Yes" he looked at his father accusingly "and now she is in a hospital bed because of me"

"You can't blame yourself for this son" his father responded.

"I can" he nodded, tears springing into his eyes, "but it's alright because you got what you wanted after all dad, huh? We are broken up, Jade is on a hospital bed fighting for survival, but it doesn't matter because she isn't with your perfect boy"

"Beck…"

"Forget it, I was the one who left her" he said walking away, leaving them and their concerned gazes.

He fumbled in his pockets, but couldn't find his pear phone, and then he remembered it had fallen during the accident. Walking to the nearest payphone, he dialed 's number, which he had memorized when Jade's phone was turned off the first year they had gone out and he was worried sick.

After three rings, a bored voice answered "This is George West speaking"

"Hey, Mr. West, this is Beck"

"Who?"

"Your daughter's boy… I mean ex-boyfriend"

"Oh" he chuckled "the one who dumped her, smart kid, getting out while you could"

Beck closed his eyes, keeping anger at bay "I want you to call the hospital and give them permission allowing me to stay with her the night"

"I don't have the time, in fact I don't have the time for this conversation"

"Wait" Beck stopped him before hanging up "All you have to do is answer your phone and agree to me staying over, I will even get them to call you, it's the least you can do"

After a few attempts, Mr. West agreed, and it was settled that Beck could stay over.

?

That night, Jade felt a weight on her chest, she raised her head groggily to find a head of fluffy hair on top of her; she put her hand over the soft head, mumbling "Beck"

He stirred "Jade, you are okay?" he said gleefully.

"What is going on?"

"You saved my life" he said with a smile "That is what's going on"

It all came back to her and she stopped herself from fretting all over him "Yeah, whatever" she said.

He leaned forward; kissing her with more passion than he ever had before, one arm around her carefully so won't jerk her injuries.

"I just wanted you back" she whispered, with a small smile.

"You already have me"

"But…"

"But?" he wondered.

"You almost kissed Tori".

He rubbed his temple to stop a headache "But I didn't"

"Yes, because she stopped it" she said "I saw it all Beck"

"You did?"

"The video chat was still on"

Beck swallowed the bile in his throat, looking down as tears stung his eyes.

"I was just trying… I am sorry"

"I forgive you, for trying to kiss her, for breaking up with me over a stupid door. But I can't be in a relationship with you if you aren't happy with me" she said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"Jade, I said that in a moment of anger"

"Anger that reflected what you already felt" she nodded, closing her eyes.

Beck kissed a tear on her lashes, before it cascaded.

"I will always love you sweetie"

"I know" she responded "but I just can't have you back now, not when I remember what you did"

"There has got to be something" he pleaded.

"Maybe, one day" she said pulling him into a hug.

 **This was the last part of die trying, I didn't get then back together, because they will get back together, the way they originally did, in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, so no, I didn't keep my babies apart. Side note I know they felt ooc sometimes, but i do believe this side of Jade only appears to beck, even broken up, and for anyone wondering, Beck did call jade sweetie before, so it isn't odd.**  
 **I love you all and thank you for reading, please give me your honest opinion.**


End file.
